Sniper Joe
The Sniper Joes were originally enemy characters from Megaman video game that children loved to play. Videoman made a plan to have hostages, by sucking children into the video games, thus putting their lives in danger from the enemy characters. Dr. Light eventually frees them, but accidently frees some of the characters too. Among them are the Sniper Joes, Ride Armors, Ride Chasers, Mets, Hoganmers, Disk Boy 08, Pantheons, Variants, Galleon, and many others. Megaman was able to defeat them, but Bass was able to recruit them for his army, thus replacing the obsolete drones. The Bloody Barons eventually made variants for different purposes and gave them all A.I., thus allowing them to think like a human. While members of the Repliforce Empire, they primarlly serve as the Bloody Barons soldiers. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Sniper Joes serves as the mainstray of the Bloody Barons. Thus are upgraded making them stronger than their Classic counterpart. Their right arm transform into a buster cannon and are armed with an indestructible shield. They are also armed with various types of weapons. Their armor is reinforced that even tank cannons, jet missiles, or battle ships can put a dent to it. Their are also highly skilled in close combat. They are equipped with jet packs. The Bloody Barons eventually gave them the ability to grow gigantic by using the Growth System. Since the Growth System doesn't work on the Generals, as they are techno-organic, they built giant customized versions, until the development of the Illumina. Armaments *'Head Machine Guns - '''Serves as a defensive weapon. Used against human soldiers. *'Buster - The main weapon of the Sniper Joes. They fire powerful blasts. The energy comes from their power generator in the body. This usually serves as a side-arm. *'Shield '- The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a bot. The Joe's shields are modelled after a police riot shield. When not in use the large shield can be mounted on the back to free up the arms. It also stores two beam sabers. *'Machine Gun - '''The machine gun is a standard weapon for Sniper Joe. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very little. The bullets are then reforged which allows the bullets for a greater speed of firing and a higher rate of penetration. It is compact in size, making it easier to carry. *'Beam Rifle *'Gatling Gun' *'Bazooka - '''The Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to a Joe. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of battleships, and tanks. However the bazooka could only be loaded with a five round at a time. The bazooka could be stored on the rear waist armor while spare ammunition could be stored on the side hip armor. Commander units use a double barrel model. *'Tank Cannon - The main gun of the M1 Abrams battle tank, it is remodeled as an artillery weapon. The Tank Cannon was mainly used for long distance ground combat and can be loaded with multiple rounds. *'''Grenades *'Sniper Rifle' *'Feyadeen Rifle/Beam Saber' *'Rocket Launcher' *'Heavy Ion Cannon' *'Missile Launcher - '''Armed with 4 missiles, 2 externally mounted large missiles and 2 small missiles within the launcher. It is a handheld weapon and is often carried in pairs, one in each hand. The large missiles are slow and therefore unsuitable for combat against nimble targets that can easily avoid them. *'3-tube Missile Launcher - Mounted on the legs are two 3-tube missile pods. A quite good weapon against armored enemies. Smaller version can be equipped on the forearm. *'RPGs - '''An explosive weapon with a rocket propelled warhead. It can be used both in space and under gravity. Used mainly for armored vehicles, but later on against Megaman. *Assault Rifle *'Beam Ax *'Beam Sword' *'Beam Sabers -' Two are stored in their shields Variations *'Standard Sniper Joe: '''The most common of the series. They also serve as the base for multiple variants. The Bloody Barons possess 750,000 of these models. While not powerful and high-performing they make it up with using a wide variety of weapons which their variant models lack. *'Desert Sniper Joe: These units specialize in desert combat. These models have sand filters and extra armors in the joints preventing sand clogging the body. This allows them to hide in the sand with no trouble. If necessary their feet are equipped with hover skis allowing them to move on the sand with little hinderance. At least 100,000 exist. *'EWAC Joe: '''This model serves as a scout and is only armed with a standard buster. They possess strong sensors. Their backpack is a radar system which scans surrounding areas in a radius of 10km. Avoiding their radar is nearly impossible even with stealth system, thus ambushing the Bloody Barons was set to moot. They are armed with a 3-tube launcher on each hip, machine gun, and beam saber. At least 500 exists. *'Minelayer Joe: 'These models are actually Standard Sniper Joes eqquiped with a different backpack loaded with mines. The model specialize in laying mines with no difficulty and can disarm enemy explosives just as easily. Because of the backpack's weight they cannot carry additional weaponry like rocket launchers or bazookas. They are armed with a machine gun, axe, and mine. The mines can also connect like a chain to add more damage. *'Jump Pack Joe: *'Sniper Joe Ranger: '''These models specialize in long range bombardments. The Rangers serve as the eye for the Gunner to fire its Mega Cannon. Because the lens for the Range-Finder Gun are made of really rare material on Earth and requires careful forging at least 10 were produced. These units are armed with a gatling gun. *'Sniper Joe Gunner:' *'Sniper Joe High Mobility Type:' *'Sniper Joe Cannon:' *'Sniper Joe Commander:' *'Sniper Joe Mariner:' *'Sniper Joe Assault Type:''' Category:Enemies Category:User:DeathBloodBass Category:Playable Characters Category:Special Weapons Users